Untouchable
by numina
Summary: Opposite sides do attract, don't they? Oneshot. SxS, a bit ExT. R&R.


**A/N: **My first attempt at CCS fanfiction -- please be merciful.

**Disclaimer:** Pssh -- me? CLAMP? D'you really think I'd be writing a disclaimer if I _did_ own CCS?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------

**U** n **t** o **u** c **h** a **b** l **e**

--------------------------

Opposite sides **_do_ **attract, don't they?

-

_C h a r t r e u s e_

_-_

There he walks again.

A cold, frigid persona--Syaoran Li. He is a bit of an enigma here in Tomoeda High; straight-A student, soccer captain, school obsession. Guys idolize him; girls adore him.

Yet he treads the wide, yawning halls indifferent to the affection everyone showers on him.

Pssh -- typical of him. Men and their stereotypes.

I sighed, and wondered _why_ I am watching him, anyway. Watching the sunlight bounce off his unruly mahogany locks, watching his immaculately white uniform sway slightly as he walked, watching his face twist further into a scowl, watching his amber eyes narrow into slits. Okay. I think I sound like a stalker.

Hmph. I am Sakura Kinimoto, and there's no _way_ on earth I'd stalk him. As if. He's not worth my effort.

All I really want is to take that stupid scowl off his face. If you have an expression on long enough, it'd stay on your face forever. Just look at Yamazaki. Suure, Chiharu might think he looks cute with his eyes permanently frozen closed, but it sometimes freaks me out.

Not that seeing Li scowling would freak me out. It's his trademark expression.

Swallowing nervously, I raised a hand in greeting, just like I've done without fail ever since I have met him. "G'afternoon, Li-san."

And, as he had done without fail since he met me, he scowled, and just huffed on, getting lost in the afternoon crowd of people. Oooh, I hope he trips and falls flat on his stupid face.

"Why do you even _bother?_" Tomoyo whispers in my ear, irritation evident in her deep violet eyes.

Beside her, Eriol folded his arms and smirked. "Ah! Kinimoto-chan, I knew it! You like Li-san!"

I don't dignify him with a retort; I coolly raised an eyebrow at him. Tomoyo imitated me, and for a moment, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Eriol ran a hand through his midnight blue hair, shrugging as he muttered something that very much sounded like "_Girls._"

What can I do? I'm a total sap -- I can't just let Syaoran go through high school life scowling. He'd likely end up being a serial killer, hating us all or something. I can't have that, no I can't.

If only he wasn't so _untouchable_. He didn't let anyone, whether soccer teammate or fangirl, stay close to him for more than five minutes. Particularly the fangirls. I've heard all the stories about him saying right into the poor victim's face, "Go away.", and honestly, I think it's sad that he treats people who actually _care_ about him that way.

Hey! No man's an island, right? I care about Li, he can't-- _hey_. Not _that_ way. No siree. No.

And I'm _not_ being defensive.

Pssh.

The bell rung. I stifled a giggle as I watched Tomoyo drag Eriol inside our classroom, not noticing the scarlet that rushed up his cheeks, nor the blush settling down on hers.

They have liked each other since what -- sixth grade? They're _so_ obvious, showing their emotions for all to see...

Unlike him.

_Sakura, get a grip._

Sighing, I traipsed to my last class.

**x**

**A m b e r**

**x**

Licking my lips nervously, I stole a glance over my shoulder.

There she walks once more, silky auburn hair bouncing cheerfully on the pristine white of her collar, bright emerald eyes crinkling with amusement, pale white hands clutching her books tightly. I stare at her until she disappears into her classroom.

Sometimes, I wonder _why_ Sakura bothers to greet me everytime I walk past her. Erm. Kinimoto-san. Not Sakura. Uh.

So, back to that. She always waves at me as I pass her; everywhere, everytime. Ever since elementary. And that was years ago -- we're both juniors now.

Sometimes, I wonder why I even wonder about these things. I don't care for her, seriously. I mean, she's just another girl in this crowd of faces, all eager to be my friend and all that, yadda yadda. That's the problem there... I _think_ Kinimoto isn't just another girl in the crowd.

Sakura Kinimoto walks the halls of this school, a smile always playing on her lips, exuding a playful aura. Always -- and that meant she's always surrounded by people. She's such an extrovert; it makes me jealous. I can't approach her _then_...I admit, I do have reservations against large groups of people.

So there she is, untouchable.

I berated myself silently as I walked to my own class, my temperamental scowl clearing my path for me. Cripes... I'd never admit it aloud, but everytime she does her little wave, my knees go weak, and my heart pounds frantically. That's why I hate it when she does that, that's why I ignore her everytime I get the chance.

I don't want to feel like that. Love is something that announces itself and makes a grand entrance, not something that slowly creeps up on you and then suddenly has your life in a chokehold. And _no way_. I am not in love with that girl. No, I'm not.

Rubbing my temples, I stumbled into my classroom to my assigned seat, and collapsed in the chair. It was Physics, my last, and best, subject... probably because Sakura waves to me everytime before Physics and I get all worked up and...

Shutting up now.

Pasting on the infamous Syaoran scowl, I set to work solving the problems written on the green blackboard. Funny, ne? They call it blackboard; but it's green -- green like Sakura's eyes, though not as brilliant.

Gah.

Did I already say I'm not in love with her?

-

Pssh.

That's it.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I have spent the last hour just _thinking_ about him... not that it hasn't happened before, but -- _hey!_ Not going there...

I stomped out of my class, oblivious to Tomoyo and Eriol's bewildered faces. I _am_ going to crack that wall of Li's, and make him _see_ that he needs to get that stupid scowl off his face already.

Grunting, I pushed my way through the crowd, intending _not_ to leave Syaoran alone until he breaks down. Ha. They don't call me the Queen of Stubborness for nothing.

Untouchable as he was, I, Sakura, am going to make his world come crashing down.

**x**

I. Can't. Stand. It. Anymore.

Yeah.

I _need_ to talk to Saku--Kinimoto. Preferably right now, when adrenalin and hormones make sure that I still don't care what people would say. Huffing, I shoved my textbooks into my leather messenger bag, and hurtled out the door -- I wanted to catch her before she went home.

Untouchable as she is, I, Syaoran, have worked up the courage to break down the barriers I myself have placed around me.

-

"Li Syaoran!" I yelled angrily, and the crowd around me froze. I knew they were looking for a nice, good rumor to spread around. Let them give me their best shot, then. I shouldered my way past them, and made my way to the door of his classroom. However...however impossible or absurd it might seem, he actually _had_ the same idea.

And as I made my way through the crowd, I came face-to-face with him, almost bumping into him. Uhhh...I never noticed Syaoran could be _this_ tall...

I blinked, feeling scarlet rush up my cheeks. "_Hoeee_..."

**x**

I looked down, into the face of a brightly blushing Sakura Kinimoto, emerald eyes wide and surprised. And to my _own_ surprise, I actually laughed. She looked so...what was it? Kawaii?

No. She looked beautiful.

-

I stared up at Syaoran in disbelief. He was laughing. Honest-to-goodness _laughing_, the sound carried on the wind, as the crowd around us fell silent. It would have been a good sound, if he hadn't been laughing at _me_.

Cripes.

"Li Syaoran, you _baka_," I growled. How _dare_ he!

He immediately stopped chuckling, and his face deepened into a scowl. On a side note, though...his laughter was something new to my ears; I think in the history of Tomoeda High Syaoran has never laughed in public before.

"_Baka_," I growled once more, tiptoeing to, at least, gain some height as I mentally steeled myself to confront him; to tell him to stop being such a jerk and just let _us_ get to know him.

"Listen to me, Li-san," I said firmly, poking a finger into his chest and ignoring the scandalized stares I could feel burning into the back of my neck. "You think you're some untouchable guy who doesn't need--"

Uh. That moment, I realized I shouldn't have tiptoed, because I was slowly teetering. Gah! I'm about to get humiliated in front of the whole school! Well, that may be an overstatement, but still! I windmilled my arms frantically, trying to get back my center of balance, cursing softly the whole time, mostly at that jerk Syaoran, who was just standing there, staring at me. At least he could try helping me!

"W-whoa..." I started to keel backward. Oh man, say hello to eternal humiliation! I shut my eyes tight, feeling heat creep up my face.

"Gotcha."

**x**

What?

There's a girl; she's falling over. I catch her, right? I'm not _that_ heartless, letting her crumple to the floor just like that. I heard the crowd's collective grasp -- Syaoran Li had officially overstepped his personal boundaries. Sakura's going to be hated by a lot of girls after this.

And even more so after _this_.

-

A pair of hands caught me by the waist, holding tightly as he made sure I couldn't fall. Sighing with relief, I opened my eyes. Only to find a pair of amber ones hovering _very_ close to mine.

"You _baka_ what d'you think you're--"

"Ah, Kinimoto, save it," he shot back, and his hands wrapped around further my waist, pulling me closer to him. It tickled -- but I'm not about to tell him _that_.

"What--_mn!_"

He pressed his lips to mine, a kiss that lasted precisely five seconds. But to me, it felt like it lasted an eternity. My heart was pounding madly in my ribcage, and my mind was on overload, giving off sparks of love-induced electricity.

Syaoran pulled back, and stared -- no, gazed at me. Oh. I didn't know whether to strangle him or throw my arms around him. I _should_ be mad, but instead, I felt exhilarated.

Uh. This is Apathetic Li Syaoran we're talking about.

"_Hoeee_," I groaned, noticing his hands were still around my waist, grazing my plaid skirt.

**x**

Oh. The hands, then. I smirked, and squeezed lightly. Sakura squirmed. It was actually _fun_, watching her face go from all blushy-like to a look of pure indignation.

"_Syaoran!"_ She yelled, staring up at me with wide-eyed indignation. "What was _that_ for!"

"What? The kiss, or _this?"_ I teased, poking her in the ribs and making her giggle in spite of herself.

"Both!"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," I tilted my head, a smile threatening to come out; a smile that hasn't seen the light of day in years. Pssh. Home was somewhere I never smiled; all they talked about there was me being the only heir to the Li Clan and stuff -- so I had to get good grades and a good reputation and good training and...I'll get a headache if I say it all. It's a miracle, actually, that someone like _her_ could coax that smile out of me.

That's why I love her.

-

"Oooh, Syaoran, you _jerk!_" I stomped my foot...not really wanting his hands to come off around me. He actually _smiled_. Cripes. I could swear some of the fangirls _swooned_. "_Baka!_ Why!"

"Ah, Sakura, you...you..." he seemed at a loss for words -- and he looked utterly kawaii, lost in his own head. "I give up. I..."

His face was suddenly on metaphorical fire. Whooa. Syaoran-kun, blushing?

_Wait._ Did I just call him Syaoran-kun? Oh. Oh man.

"I like you, okay? Maybe more than like, even. All the times you've payed attention to me even though I've tried to push you away...you're just so darn _stubborn!_"

He said that all in one breath, and he had to gasp for air once he was finished.

"Uh?" I muttered, staring up at him. "W-what...?"

Syaoran arched an eyebrow at me. "Sakura, you have to be the densest person I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"_Hoeee,"_ was all that I could manage to say. I had, unknowingly, touched the supposedly untouchable Syaoran Li. Oh. _That_ was something.

"Are you...mad?"

HOEE. I AM NOT MAD, NOO I AM NOT.

"Uhhh..."

**x**

I stared down at Sakura, who had blushed so furiously all the blood must've gone to her face.

I shut my eyes, mentally kicking myself; it was all too _sudden!_ I shouldn't have just kissed her like that! I shouldn't have--

"I'm glad I finally got to you, Syaoran-kun."

Stunned, I opened one eye, raising an eyebrow tentatively. All I saw was her green, green eyes coming closer and closer and her eyelashes were so long and soft and...

She kissed me back.

I'm glad she's not so untouchable anymore.

-----

A m e t h y s t

-----

"So..._kawaii!_" I sighed, clasping my hands together. Sakura-chan...Li-kun...They're so _perfect_ together! Well, screw the fact that an hour ago I hated the mahogany-haired boy. Whatever. There they were, standing amidst a group of shocked people, not caring what _they_ thought...just looking each other in the eyes and seeing eternity...okay. I admit, I've read too many romance novels. "Kawaii..." I giggled once again.

"That's not the only one that's _kawaii_."

I rolled my eyes, spinning around on my heels. "Hiirigazawa-san, you're just jea--"

It seems like Sakura-chan's not the only one to get kissed today.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review?

Please?

Should I write more?

Flame me if you want.

Ja ne!


End file.
